Lucy Ashley
|name = Lucy Ashley |kanji = ルーシー・アシュリー |rōmaji= Rūshī Ashurī |alias = Scary Lucy (Wendy, Happy and Natsu) |race= Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Edolas Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation = |previous occupation= Mage |team = |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Lucy Heartfilia |magic = Magic Whip |manga debut = Chapter 169 |anime debut=Episode 78 |japanese voice= Aya Hirano |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lucy Ashley is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and blond hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. She is dressed in revealing, gothic-like attire. Not too long after meeting her counterpart, she cuts her hair so the two can be distinguished more easily. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Ashley has a vulgar and aggressive personality. Despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild making her look like a Tsundere. She also doesn't seem to like fickle guys such as Loke. In Edolas, Lucy seems to have a crush on Edolas Natsu as she showed slightly troubled emotion when she hugged him and tends to look away when he asks her a question.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 19 When Earth land Natsu was pressured Lucy into purchasing their magical weapons, Lucy commented the she "sort of liked it".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 80 She also argues with Edolas Levy instead of getting along with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 18 She is also much less modest than her Earthland counterpart, being eager to show Natsu Dragneel how her body is exactly the same as Lucy Heartfilia's, only to earn a laugh and a comment about how funny it was to bathe with yourself, leaving both of them in shock. Synopsis Edolas arc She is the first one to discover Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla sneaking around the guild, and is the one to demand to know who they are and what they are doing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Pages 19-20 Immediately after Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, she hugs him and asks where he has been the whole time, much to his surprise. However, the heartwarming moment quickly becomes a torturous event when Lucy climbed up on his shoulders and started crushing his temples. She continues to torture him and only stops after Lisanna tells her to. Seeing Lisanna, Natsu and Happy begin to cry and try to hug her but Lucy stops them, asking him when he became Animal-like.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 2-6 When the guild heard that the Fairy Hunter had found them, Lucy yelled at Edolas Levy to get them out of there quickly. After listening to Natsu's story that he's from Earth Land and came to Edolas to save his guild, Lucy decides to secretly follow the group after they had left for the Edolas capital. On the way, she saves them from a giant frog when the group realizes that they can't use their Magic, and angrily retaliated when both Wendy and Happy called her the 'scarier' Lucy. When Carla asked why she came along, Lucy stutters, saying that she will show Natsu and the others the way. But makes it clear that she didn't come because she was worried about them, and tells them that it's suicidal to travel without weapons. Together, they begin their journey to the capital of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 16-19 Lucy leads the team to the town of Louen in order to purchase Magical items from the black market, explaining on the way how Magic is not found in the body, but in objects. Lucy later laughs at the idea of her Earth Land counterpart writing novels, was the daughter of a high-class family, and using keys as her weapons. When Natsu points out that Lucy being noisy didn't change, even in an alternate world, she yells at him. She claims that she only followed them in order to show them the way to the Royal City and that she doesn't intend to fight. She becomes a little distressed when Natsu thanks her, however. They are found by the Royal Army, but escape when Wendy uses her Magic object to create a gust of wind, blowing them group away by accident. While hiding, the team hears the guards apprehending a member of Fairy Tail and sees Lucy Heartfilia being manhandled by the guards. Natsu tries to go to his friend's aid but Earth Land Lucy manages to summon Scorpio and defeat the guards. With Earth Land Lucy's Magic, the team is able to escape into the wilderness where she explains her story. Seeing the Earth Land Mages, Lucy Ashley begins to feel that they may be able to change the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 2-20 The aforementioned thought perished the day after the group reached Sycca. Thinking that the idea is naive, Lucy decides to return to her guild, hoping that she can convince all of the members of the guild to fight the kingdom together to change the world themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 7-8 While returning to the guild, Lucy met Natsu Dragion and asked him to help out their counterparts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Page 18 The day before she left, though, Lucy commented that her Earth Land counterpart has the same figure as her, and was willing to show her body to Natsu Dragneel had Earth Land Lucy not interfered. Even Wendy commented that their retorting attitude was one and the same. To avoid further confusion between the two Lucys, Lucy Ashley decides to have a hair-cut to distinguish herself from her counterpart. She then sneaks back to her guild, causing Lucy to complain about her counterpart running away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 2-7 Just as her counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco are about to be defeated by the Royal Army of Edolas, all of the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild showed up to fight against the royal army. Lucy helps her counterpart off the ground and fights with the rest of her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 The fight, however, did not last long as the Magic of Edolas was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Everyone panicked, and although her counterpart tried to calm them down, she yelled at her for her ignorance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Lucy is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a tearful eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Magic and Abilities The Screwdrive Crush!.jpg|The Screwdrive Crush Screwdrive Elbow Crush!.jpg|Screwdrive Elbow Crush Technique 12 - The Back-Crack Bridge!.jpg|Technique 12 : The Back-Crack Bridge! Technique 28 - The Give Up Already Lock.jpg|Technique 28 : The Give-Up-Already Lock Episode 84 - Lucy Ashley's Studly Bomber.jpg|Technique 31: Studly Bomber Technique 35 - The Bitch Drop.jpg|Technique 35 : The Bitch Drop Lucy Ashley using her whip.jpg|Lucy Ashley with her whip Torturing Techniques: In order to bully Natsu Dragion, she invented at least 48 different methods for doing that. *'Screwdrive Crush:' She uses her knuckle and twist the on person's temples.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 4 *'Screwdrive Elbow Crush'Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 *'Technique 35: The Bitch Drop' *'Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock' *'Technique 12: The Back-Crack Bridge' *'Technique 31: Studly Bomber' (技の３１　むきむきボンバー Waza no Sanjuu Ichi Muki Muki Bonbaa)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Whip: Like her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Ashley is skilled in using a whip. Her personal weapon was an unnamed Magic whip. It was a powerful weapon, which she could use to defeat a monster that attacked Wendy, Natsu, Carla and Happy. Now that there is no more Magic in Edolas, it is useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16-18 Major Battles *Lucy Ashley vs. Frog Monster *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army Censorship In the manga, Lucy's outfit is far more revealing that it is in the anime. In the manga, she wears a black leather suit that is open at the front, and reveals her stomach and ample cleavage. The suit has no leggings and she wears long leather boots with it. In the anime her outfit is more like a black jump suit that covers her stomach, cleavage, and her legs. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help